No Regrets
by animevampire17
Summary: The newly wed Naruto and Sakura feel as if everything in there life is going perfect, until Sasuke finds an injured girl who happens to look exactly like them. Who is she, and why does she keep calling them her parents? (Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Naruto" or any of it's character!)


**A/N: Please note that this story takes place after my one-shot "Her Final Decision" which can be found on my page. Thank you all for reading, and remember to leave a review when done! NO FLAMES!**

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, as Fifth Hokage of Konoha, I am giving you a choice." Tsunade started. "You may choose exile, or to be imprisoned for life. If exile, you are forbidden to step foot on the land of any of the Five Great Nations. Not only did you threaten to destroy Konoha, but you also helped the Akatsuki in attempting to gain the Hachibi from Killer Bee _and_ attacked the Five-Kage Summit. Since you are originally of this village, the others have allowed me to grant you whatever judgment I deem fit. These are your only two choices, now give me your decision." She finished.

"Do I have to decide now?" Sasuke asked, and Tsunade shook her head. Feeling a little uneasy under her gaze, he glanced over at Naruto and frowned. Uzumaki Naruto was bestowed the honor of becoming the Sixth Hokage of Konoha after the war had ended, and now stood proudly beside the Fifth. He was like a tamed dog, not wanting to do anything rash that could ruin his chances of becoming Hokage forever. "Sakura, what do you think?" Sasuke wondered, looking back at Sakura - who was calmly sitting in a small couch behind him and reading a medical book..

"Forgive me, Sasuke, but I can't answer that. This is your life, you choose the paths you walk and no one can stop you once you've decided. I've learned that the hard way," she replied, sneering the last sentence. Noticing that Naruto had clenched his fists, Sakura had set her book aside and walked over to him. "If this is too hard for you, Naruto, we can leave. You don't have to be here, and I'm only here for you." She whispered to him, and he smiled at her. It was nice known that she was there for him, making sure that he wasn't alone when Sasuke made his choice.

"I need to be here for this, he was the first person that I ever shared a real bond with. He understood my suffering when no one else did, and is practically my brother." Naruto replied, stroking Sakura's cheek lovingly, and she sighed. There was no fighting with Uzumaki Naruto once he made up his mind either, and she knew that by watching over him for so many years. "Sit, Sakura. When this is over, we can finally go speak with your parents over our little union." He said, whispering that last part so no one else in the room could hear.

"As you say, Lord Hokage." She pouted, and he chuckled at the title. It was strange being called that, but it was something he would soon have to get used to. Without another word, Sakura made her way back to her seat and continued reading her book.

"Sasuke, since this might be a difficult decision for you, I will give you two weeks to make your choice. You will stay in the village and under constant watch to make sure you don't try anything. As for you, Naruto, remember that we'll be announcing you as Hokage in a couple of days. You have homework to get done, so make sure you do it. Alright, I think that's all for today." Tsunade said, and Shizune smiled.

"I'll get to it as soon as I arrive home. Thank you, grandma!" Naruto shouted with a laugh as he burst out the door with Sakura. The two of the them weren't going to waist another minute to finally announce their big surprise.

"Dobe," Sasuke said with a chuckle as he watched the two of them run off. Sighing, Sasuke walked out into the village, people shying away from him and trying to avoid any eye contact. Mostly everyone knew of what Sasuke had done and more than half didn't agree with his motives. Just as he was about to turn toward his house, a snake slithered across his feet and quickly passed him. "Orochimaru," he growled, then chased after the snake.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura called as she pushed open the door to her house and ran into the living room, her parents sitting at the couch and drinking some tea. "Naruto and I have to discuss an important matter with the two of you." She continued as Naruto waited for his stomach and lungs to finally catch up with him, considering he was being dragged.

"What is it that you need to tell us, Sakura?" Mebuki, Sakura's mom, asked with a smile as she set down her tea. Finally realizing what was happening, Sakura's face turned a bright red and she hid behind a confused Naruto.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Isn't this what you wanted?" Naruto asked in a whisper as he turned to face his blushing beauty. Her cheeks were the color of her hair, her emerald eyes vibrant against the sakura coloring.

"It's far too embarrassing for me to tell them since they're my parents. Can't you do it, Naruto?" She asked, grabbing his arm and giving him her best puppy eyes. Smiling, Naruto spun around to face Mebuki and Kizashi, who were still calmly waiting for an explanation as to what was going on.

"Sakura and I are married," Naruto stated bluntly, and both parent's jaw hit the ground in astonishment.

"Married?!" They screamed in unison, and Sakura giggled.

"Yea, I asked Naruto to marry me during the war. And he did," she explained, coming out from under Naruto's armpit so that his arm would wrap around her shoulders. Not fighting it, Naruto pulled her close and kissed the top of her head with a caring smile spread across his face. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

"My daughter is married to the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto? How can I not be happy for her?" Kizashi asked with tear filled eyes as Mebuki squealed and ran to hug her daughter. "I wish I could've been at your wedding, but that isn't the issue now. No, now we must celebrate and announce your union to everyone we know!" He cheered and Naruto grinned as Sakura and her mom talked over how Sakura looked during the wedding.

"I bet you looked absolutely beautiful!" Mebuki noted, and Naruto chuckled.

"That she did," he whispered, then walked over to sit next to Kizashi on the couch. "I know what you're probably thinking, from here on out the road will be hard for her. I will be Hokage, so my life will always be at risk, but I need you to know that I will protect her. Until my dying breath, she is the only light in my life. For a child like me who started off with nothing, Sakura always happened to shine brightly. I needed her smile to remind me why I needed to stay sane," he admitted.

"I trust in you, Naruto. I know you'll protect my little girl, I always knew you would. You two had a closer bond than she and Sasuke could have ever forged. Take care of her and give me lots of grandchildren, okay?" Kizashi replied and Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, where are we going to live?" Sakura asked, and both men looked over at her in shock. Not even Naruto knew the answer to that. Sure he had an apartment of his own, but that was no place for his new bride. She deserved the best, and he was determined to give it to her.

"We'll find a perfect house, one that will be ours. A house so big that there would be space for children to play," he said as he stood up and took her hands in his. "I will give you everything that I could never have alone. I will give you a two-story house with large rooms and a grand backyard. I'll start searching immediately, then carry you through the threshold into your new life." He said, and she couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Naruto, you idiot." She said with a laugh, then kissed him full on the lips, no longer caring that her parents were in the room.

"I'm going to go talk with Kakashi, why don't you and your parents start setting up for the celebration?" He suggested and she nodded. "Alright, then I'll be off. I'll be back soon, my blushing bride." Naruto whispered into her ear, then walked out of the house and straight toward the training ground.

"You're late," Kakashi noted.

"I got lost on the path of life," he replied, and his teacher smiled.

"I heard that Sasuke still hadn't decided his fate. I wonder what he will choose, after everything that has happened." Kakashi wondered as he jumped down from his stump with a sigh,

"Sasuke has fallen down a path that I cannot follow. He is my friend, and my brother, but I cannot tell him what to choose. As Hokage, I need to grow up, but I am always going to follow my Ninja Way and hopefully I can teach it to the next generation of Ninja in our village. Sasuke will understand that there are no other choices and that he must pay the price for his mistakes with dignity. As much as I want him here in Konoha, I feel he would be better off exiled. He could find someone who can help him rebuild his clan out there, someone who can help him see the light." Naruto admitted with a frown.

"I see what you mean, and I don't disagree. You've grown, Naruto. You've finally gro-," Kakashi said, but was cut off mid sentence by a familiar voice in the distance.

"Someone! Help!" Sasuke's voice rang, and the two Ninjas immediately ran toward the woods. There, they found Sasuke holding a cloaked figure in his arms, blood dripping down his or her fingertips. "She's critically injured. I think Orochimaru might be behind this since a snake was what led me to her." He explained, and Naruto took the girl into his arms.

"I'll take her to Konoha Hospital. Meet me there," he said, then vanished. After having learned how to use his father transportation technique, Naruto had put out the kunais in places he knew he would be needed most. "We have a critical here!" Naruto announced as he arrived at the hospital, and nurses quickly rushed over to him and took the girl away. Not wanting to be separated, Naruto followed after them and watched as they removed her cloak, his eyes slowly growing wide. Under the cloak was a female child with long flowing pink hair and glistening azure eyes that were worn out and weak. She looked as if she was the combination of Naruto and Sakura…


End file.
